KSC: Side Quests 1
Like most RPGS, there are side quests. When met under certain criteria, these can be activated and rewards are given for finishing. This page is just the Part I Side Quests. The Part II ones are viewed at KSC: Side Quests 2 Side Quest: Abandoned Fortress. getting Rai, Irvine, Cherie, Sera, Starla, and Heath… This is available. Is triggered when arriving at a strange, black building a little to the west of Leriann. arriving at the Fortress, a cutscene occurs. talking monsters, with different colors: Blue, Red, Green, and Black… Are talking outside the Fortress. Red: Hahaha! With this strange looking building, humans are bound to come here! Blue: And get destroyed! Green: Okay, act professional! Black: Because we areeeee All: The Quadro Troopro! party is awkwardly standing there, confused. monsters turn, and see the party. Red: Ahhhh!!!! Humans! Blue: Places, monsters! stand in a line and make a “Scary” face. party has three dots above their heads. Green: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Black: BEWARE! AND FACE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Coughs. Troopro disappears. Rai: Well… Cherie: Talking monsters!!! Like Pongo! So cute! Irvine: Cute??? Starla: Shall we take a look in there? Heath: Why? Sera: First off, I wanna know more about these talking monsters! Never seen any like them, except Pongo! Pongo: Don’t compare ME to THEM! Irvine: As stupid as they sound, they are awfully close to Leriann. Starla: True. And what if some civilian accidentally runs into them? Heath: It would be dangerous. And as a Knight of Leriann, it’s my job to protect them. into the Fortress, and walks back outside immediately. Rai: What? Heath: It’s dark. ends. randomly pop up as the Player makes it into the Fortress. The place is pitch black, and there are some obstacles to go around and there are monsters here to fight. Red: Ooooooh, they actually came in! Blue: Yeah, and they totally won’t find the hidden switch! Outside! the Player is moving towards the entrance… Red: You NUMBSKULL! THEY HEARD US! Green: We have to stop them SOMEHOW! Red: through a few times and says loudly, as the Player makes it outside. Don’t go near that switch that happens to be by the giant tree! Blue: It’s really dangerous! Starla: Too late! hitting the switch, and going back inside the fortress, chandeliers are lit up with candles. Player can now find their way through the fortress and there are occasional trap doors. This place has three floors and the last floor has random arrows being shot at the Party as the Player goes through. getting to the third floor… Cutscene appears. walks into the area, and there is notably another switch right by them… Green appears. Green: Oh, it’s ON! comes over. Red: Green, get back! We need to get into our cool formation! Sera: “Cool”. two go back, offscreen. Their dialogue is heard. Blue: Ow, my face! What the heck! Black: Hold it….! Guys!!! crashing sound is heard and there are sweatdrops on the party. Heath: THIS is the possible threat you were talking about? Starla: Uhh… I didn’t think they would be THAT uncool. Irvine: And dorky. Yellow: Oh for the love of… Red: Blue! What are you doing! That doesn’t look cool at ALL! Blue: You heard them! They said we were uncool! Black: Okay, I’m ready! Red: Yeesh! Finally! Now, remember to act cool, dudes! Pongo: “Dudes”. formation comes over to the party… And… Their formation looks like a multicolored, floating Pongo. Pongo: WHAT THE! Starla: That is the weirdest magic I’ve ever seen. Cherie: Cute! Rai: Let’s… Do this thing? Guys? battle starts. taking out the HP bar of the “Enemy Pongo”, formation breaks, and it’s just the four monsters stacked on top of each other. defeating the… Quadro Troopro… New scene appears. Pongo: Grrrrr!!! That’s what you get for trying to be ME! over to the switch where they are standing. Blue: Yellow! Why did you have to put the trap switch on THEIR SIDE? angrily knocks the switch. Quadro Troopo: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! hole appears, where they’re standing and they fall into it. of Side Quest. completing this, the Party gets a few cool weapons and Ducats. ' ' Side Quest : Revisiting Dallen Seahaven available right after going to it for the first time, and as long as the Party has Eden, but not yet Lissa. Triggered once the Player arrive, and a scene will appear. dude appears. Manager: at Rai. Oh, it’s you. Cherie: Hello!!! Manager: at Sera, Starla, and Cherie. Why hello, lovelies. Eden: Uh-uh! his finger. Those three are MINE! girls just look at him. Manager: Pish posh. Then WHY are they glaring at you right now? Heath: Irvine. Point taken. Irvine: Score 0 for Eden. Starla: Is something wrong? Manager: My dear Princess, there have been pirates! Rai: Oh man, that doesn’t sound pretty. Manager: Shut it, Roy! Sera: There are multiple islands nearby. Manager: Yes, yes! And there are also pirates invading them! And messing with the poor townspeople! I am unable to send any ships out there to trade! Now, help me! is given the option, “Yes or No”. Every time Rai says “No”, Starla will slap him. If “Yes”, then a new scene will appear. is on a boat. Starla: Ugh… Again… Eden: I can hold you if you get scared! Pongo: Nope! on Eden’s head. Eden: Ouch! Irvine: Don’t worry, Starlie. We’re almost there! Sera: What if the pirates have extra treasure we can take from them? Rai: Treasure??? Coool!!!!!! ends. is now on an Island. Look for suspicious activity! Appears on screen. arriving upon a giant pirate ship on the other side of the island… Scene is triggered. are seen, with looted Ducats and other valuables. They’re carrying them onto the ship. Starla: Must be from the villagers! Heath: How are we going to storm the ship? Sera: Sneak in, I guess. Irvine: If they see us, we can take them out quickly! of scene. Break into the ship! Appears on screen. has to sneak into the area, without being seen by too many Pirates, who are just walking around the place. It’s a stealth mission! Once getting into the ship… More pirates are seen. Take them out! Appears on screen. going through the whole ship… Cutscene appears. captain of the ship is there. Evil Captain: What are ya scoundrels doing on my ship?! Think you can take me on! Starla: If you were so great, how come you didn’t realize we were breaking into it and taking out all your men, until NOW? Irvine: He was probably napping. Starla: Dreamin about his wonderful booty. Cherie: That is INAPPROPRIATE! Sera: Cherie, not THAT kind of booty! Cherie: Oh. Rai: There’s a different kind of booty? Sera: Facepalms. Just… Forget it. Heath: Can we just fight him already? Rai: Uh, if you say so! battle starts. defeating the Evil Captain. Evil Captain: Ahhh!! I want my mommy! down on the floor. Sera: Sureee. Eden: We’ll spare you, if you hand back all that treasure you stole! And go back to your mommy, with no more pirate shenanigans! Evil Captain: Okay, okay! Sera: Also. Smirks. Is there any hidden treasure you found in the seas? Evil Captain: trying to hide it. Noooo. Starla: Pongo, now. keeps bouncing on the Captain’s head. Evil Captain: Fine! Fine! In the lowest part of the ship! Now take your potato sack away and quit bouncing on me! Sera: sweetly. Thank you. of scene. the bottom of the ship, there is a giant chest with 1,000,000 Ducats!!! And some special items that will power the weapons! End. ' ' (Note: Starla and Rai lack their own sidequests in Part I, because they’re already focused on mainly. The Part I character side quests are just to show a bit more about the other party members’ backgrounds. But all of them will have one in Part II as well.) Side Quest: Sera’s Story anytime after returning to Kadelatha Capital City and Eden is in the party. arriving at a big house with a red dot on the Map of the city, cutscene appears. walks in. Eden, Heath, and Cherie are there with her. Sera: Mom, I’m home! large lady, comes over. Sera’s Mom: Hi, dear! at the three behind her. And who are these little people? exclamation point appears above Heath’s head. Sera: Oh, they are a few of my traveling companions, and friends. Sera’s Mom: You mean, THESE are the people who took my Sera away! Eden: T-took her away? Ma’am, I’m afraid that’s not the case! Lady Kadelatha sent her to go assist with diplomatic lesion! Sera’s Mom: Yes, yes! I heard of all that jibber jabber! And then, she left with some little group without saying a word! Sera: appears. M-ma! I’m sorry! It was so sudden! Sera’s Mom: to the three. You three better be taking good care of my daughter, okay! larger and larger, comically towering over them. None of you sent any letter or anything that explained what was happening! her finger, in a scolding way. One more thing! Who are you boys, traveling with her! You better not be doing anything bad, you hear me! Eden, and even Heath are terrified at the woman’s scolding, random stuff is heard in the background, which eventually ends. Sera’s mother, satisfied, leaves. Heath: So that was your mom, huh. Sera: Yeah… Cherie: Scary! Eden: She’s pretty normal, for a Kadelatha Noble. Like an actual townsperson. Sera: Agreed, that’s how I ended up the way I am. Cherie: And that’s part of the reason why Serie rose up to the top! Wanting to eventually change the Class system! Heath: What’s wrong with the system? Sera: Well, you know how Kadelatha has a system of peasants, merchants, nobles, stuff like that? Once you’re born into a specific class, you’re stuck. You can’t change, everything is based off background instead of merit. That’s why all high ranking officials are nobles. The nobles are the ones who created this thing, and Lady Kadelatha has been trying to stop it, and I personally will try to make changes after this war. I want to check up on things going on at the castle, now that I’m back. ends. Go to the Castle! Appears on the screen. arriving at the Castle, yet another scene appears. and the previous three come in, and Lady Kadelatha is there. Lady Kadelatha: Sera? You’re back awfully early. Sera: I’m just visiting, since I was near the area anyway. How’s the reform going? Lady Kadelatha: Better. We’re trying to allow more regular citizens join the army, but I’m afraid there are disputes. Sera: Disputes? Is there anything I can do, Milady? Lady Kadelatha: Go ahead and try to solve any disputes you find while you’re still here. It might give the nobles an idea if they see a hero like you defending the common people. End. arriving at the townsquare, a cutscene appears. group of nobles are there along with some common people. The four of the party are there, plus Irvine. Noble: What are a bunch of peasants like you doing here, enlisting in the army? Your filthy blood belongs in the fields! Now go on, shoo! Commoner: We have the right to join the army just as much as you do! Lady- Noble 2: Don’t you dare speak the lady’s name! Unworthy filth need to watch their mouths! Commoner 2: Why can’t we enlist in the army? Some of us are just as strong! Noble: For field work! Now scat! of Nobles start beating the two commoners, while the rest of the commoners are trying to stop it. walks in, hammer with her, and unleashes a powerful gust that separates the groups. Sera: TIMEOUT! Eden, and Cherie follow, trying to separate them. Noble: Sera??? Sera: Just what do you think you’re doing?! You know what the orders are from Our Lady! Anyone has the right to join the army and fight for the kingdom! As we are all citizens here, no matter what! Noble 2: I will not let my children fight with those filth! Sera: Angry. For the love of Celeste, JUST SHUT UP! looks a bit scared. Sera: Noble 2 by the collar. Don’t you dare look down on other people, in FRONT OF ME! at the other nobles. That goes for all of you! And you call yourselves nobles. Do you think the founders of our kingdom would want people as corrupted as you? Keep all of this up, and I’ll make sure that all of you are stripped from your titles. The fated Class System will be dead. Cherie: W-wow... Heath. She makes you look sweet! Heath: She’s terrifying alright... Sera: So do me a favor, and as long as everyone follows Lady Kadelatha’s rules, you all will be safe. If I hear otherwise, once I return from this war, be prepared for the worst from me. Noble 2 on the ground. Noble 2: Oomph! Sera: over to the commoners, who take steps back. Go ahead, sign up for the war. Show everyone how much you all can do, and soon... Smiles. There will be huge benefits. Noble: Wait! Sera: What? Noble: Do you think they can really do all that? Not strong enough blood- Sera: Enough. Heath, Eden, come. come over, without hesitation. These guys, they’re KNIGHTS. Knights of Leriann. In Leriann, anyone can become a knight. They’re two amazing knights with no noble blood or background. Try to fight them, you can’t. Noble 2: Then, they’ll just have to prove it! I demand a match with you three! If you win, we will leave them alone. Sera: To see how a noble fights alongside two commoner knights? Fine, as long as we include Cherie- she’s like me too. battle begins, against Four Nobles. defeating them, goes back to the scene. Noble: Fine. We shall keep our word, and leave the commoners alone. Sera: Good. to the three. Thanks, guys. End. Sera pairs up with Cherie, Eden, or Heath, there are even more bonuses after this Side Quest and will unlock the next Pair Up Scenario for the Player for Part I, if all three are not unlocked yet. ' ' Side Quest: Irvine’s Story after Tetra attacks Irvine and Rai. Activated upon visiting Irvine’s room in Thet Castle. Rai, Cherie, and Pongo are there with Irvine in his room in a scene. Starla: Cool room, Irvine. Pongo: Look at all the interesting stuff! are placed on a wall, followed by some old treasures on his bureau, posters of epic quotes are there, followed by multiple bookshelves. Irvine: Of course! What would you people expect of the Great Irvine! Rai: Lots of books in here. Irvine: his head. Yeah, as a kid, I pretty much read a lot. Starla: What did you read about? Irvine: Everything! That’s how I had so much knowledge! And I heard so many tales about great adventurers! Which resulted in me creating fancy lines so I could reenact what my heroes did! Rai: Sadly. You had a lot of time on your hands... It must’ve been lonely, and if only I stopped being what I was back then and joined you. Irvine: That’s okay! I had other friends too! Some local kids! Including Cherie! Cherie: Cherie played with Irvine when we were little! Rai: Speaking of which, how did you guys become friends? I mean, Cherie lived in the area, but it’s not like she was in the castle like you, Irvine. Irvine: Oh! Well as a kid I would go around with this little wooden blade, trying to prevent danger around the city! And become a hero! Starla: Haha, sounds just like you! Cherie: One day, I was just playing outside! And I saw Irvine with his little sword! Irvine: She kept asking to play with me and I insisted that I was a solo hero! But she kept following me anyway, and then we became friends! Cherie: Played together a decent amount! Pongo: Before Cherie had me! Irvine: I’m glad have everyone! Rai, your family let me stay at the castle, with some of the staff taking care of me! Because of my parents serving the Castle! And now, I’ve been repaying it, trying to be the best ambassador and representative for the kingdom! Pongo: Yeah!!! Uh... What does an ambassador do? of silence. Cherie: Actually, Cherie doesn’t quite get it either! Starla: We know you represent the kingdom, but what else do you do exactly? Irvine: Run errands! Take out threats! Make sure the place isn’t too much in trouble around the castle! Rai: his arms crossed behind his head. Irvine works really hard! To become someone that anyone can rely on in the Royal Family! Irvine on the shoulder and Irvine smiles. guard comes into the room. Guard: Oh good! Prince Rai and Ambassador Irvine are here! Irvine: What’s going on? Guard: Unfortunately nobody else can leave the castle, as the King and Queen aren’t around! But some of the Royal Family’s children have been taken captive by bandits for a ransom! Rai: Hah, we can take them out easily, right Irvine? Irvine: Yeah, we’ve got this! Guard: Good, we have some idea of whereabouts! shifts, and the four plus Pongo are at this woods area. Irvine: So their hideout is here. Rai: Somewhere. his head. Just what were my extended relatives thinking, playing out in the woods? of Scene. Find the hideout! are multiple pathways and trails to go through, with a few puzzles, including having to get to one side of a cliff to another. Once arriving at one, a dialogue pops up. Starla: Irvine, our wind magic should be sufficient to carry us across gaps! Irvine: Good idea! going past a few more areas, cutscene appears. hideout is there, underground, with multiple entrances. Irvine: Luckily there are four different ways. We can split up, right? Starla: Pretty sure the bandits aren’t that powerful anyway, so it works. Irvine: Alright, I’m going in! I want to make people proud! Rai: Go for it, Irvine! Pongo: That’s our Irvie! Cherie: Woot woot! ends. here solos as Irvine. The place is like a maze, with dead ends. There are five areas, and each one has a small child. Irvine will have to rescue each one, and make sure not too much damage is taken as bandit battles appear or it’s game over. arriving at the final area, Starla, Rai, Cherie, and Pongo are there. Rai: Great! You ran into the children! and Cherie are attending to the little kids right away. At that moment, the Head Bandit and two cronies are there. Rai is standing in front of the children, protecting them while the girls are healing with Pongo. Irvine has his Falchion and goes up to the Head Bandit. Head Bandit: Well, well, lookie here. Royalty himself is right in front of us, along with some backup. Whattaya have for payment for us to let go of them? cronies release some kind of magic, and chains wrap around the injured kids, and pull them away from Starla, Cherie, and Rai. Irvine: Guys! Go after the children and make sure none of them get hurt anymore! I’ll handle them. nod, and go in direction towards the pulled chains and they’re trying to cut them, and get the kids. fight begins with Irvine soloing. It’s a difficult fight, but a few minutes later, the three appear and help him. defeating them, goes to a new scene. This time, at the castle. The kids are there, with some adults shown, along with the party. Kid: Thank you, people! Especially Irvine! Kid 2: Mister was the one who found all of us! Adult: All of you have my greatest thanks. And a fine job as usual, Irvine. We knew we could count on you! leave. Rai: Wow, you really went all out! Nice work! Irvine: Well, it wouldn’t have been so successful, if I didn’t have trusted friends like you guys coming along with me! Pongo: Aww, Irvieeee!!!! onto Irvine’s face, as Irvine is trying to pull him off. Starla: You’re one of my closest friends too! And I’m glad! Cherie: And Cherie’s! Irvine: manages to pull Pongo off him. You guys are like family to me! The family I never had, and I really appreciate it! all smile. End. this side quest, Irvine gets even more boosts by Pairing up with Starla, Rai, or Cherie. Will also unlock the next Part I pair up with any of the three, if the three Pair Up Scenarios weren’t already unlocked. ' ' Side Quest: Cherie’s Story after Cherie activates the powerful wind attack in the Taonia Forest. To unlock this, Player has to go to Cherie’s house, which is indicated on the map, close to Thet castle. arriving at the huge, elegant building, a scene appears. Pongo, Sera, Heath, and Irvine are there. Cherie: Here’s Cherie’s home! Heath: Pretty cool pad. Sera: Is anyone home? Cherie: Probably not. Cherie’s parents always travel to different lands! They send Cherie souvenirs a lot! Irvine: Nods. Never staying in one place for too long. They’ve been traveling around for years, while housemaids looked after Cherie. Sera: Sad. Then, you must’ve been lonely a lot. In a big house all to yourself. Irvine: She saw me from time to time, but I got busy with ambassador stuff! Cherie: That’s why Cherie joined the Medics! Pongo: And then she met me!!! Cherie: Being with the Medics was okay, but Cherie didn’t know much about how to socialize with them! So she mainly had Pongo and Irvine, until she met you guys! Sera: Aw, that’s nice! Cherie: But Cherie misses her Medic people. They treated her like family, even though she was one of the youngest. Heath: We could probably go visit them, if you want. There’s time to stop by. Cherie: Okey!!! up and down. ends. Go to the Medic Wing! Appears on the screen. arriving at that area of the Castle, a cutscene occurs. Medics are in there, assisting the injured soldiers, as the group walks in. Cherie: Yeah, most of them are stationed at campsites! But some stay here! Sera: Whoa! Heath: More Pongos??? floating monsters are glowing green, floating by their respective owners, to help heal the wounded. Cherie: See! Pongo: Haha, I told you I was the cutest! Heath: Where do you get those? Cherie: They’re trained and taught magic stuff! They work together with us, because we help preserve their homes in the woods around the place! And they’re assigned based off personality and aura compatibility! shows the group another room, which looks like a classroom. Cherie: That’s where we learn all the Medical stuff! outside area is shown. Cherie: And this is the training place! Medics need to understand being on a battlefield and are taught things just in case for self defence! Medic appears with her talking monster. Medic: Oh, Cherie! You’re back! Cherie: Mhm! Just a visit! Medic: Remember earlier when you said you’d get stronger because you were sent to help the Prince and other people? Well, lemme see how strong you’ve gotten! Pongo: Oh yeah? Talking Monster: Yeah! Sera: Go Cherie! Ya got this! Irvine: Just remember! Let the swift, howling gales guide your approach as you take a thrust! Heath: Good luck! starts with Cherie and Pongo vs. the Medic and her monster. winning... Sera: Wooooooh! Medic: Pants. Geez, what have you been fighting? Cherie: Oh, just some evil organization people, fortress people, enemy soldiers, random monsters, stuff like that! Medic: And you even released the Sacred Wind Seal! Talking Monster: Man! and monster wave as they leave. Cherie: Huffs. Phew, first time Cherie actually fought someone alone with Pongo! Sera: Hey, you did great! Heath: It’s a good battle experience. Irvine: Mhm! Now, I kinda wanna see these woods where the Pongos come from! Cherie: Okay! ends. Get to the Woods! the same area where the bandit hideout was in Irvine’s Story. Once arriving at a open field in the forest, a scene appears. monsters that resemble Pongo are everywhere, socializing. Sera: My dear! Heath: They’re... Cute. stares at him. Pongo: FAMILY!!!!! floating monsters turn, and all come over to Pongo. The group is now surrounded by floating monsters and Heath is notably blushing. older looking monster comes over. He has a little beard. Pongo: Hello, Elder! Elder: Ah, are these friends of yours and Cherie’s? Pongo: Aye! Elder: Welcome! monsters are all happily bouncing around, as they play with the group. Cherie: WHEEEEE!!!!! End. this side quest, Cherie’s boosts by Pairing Up with Irvine, Sera, or Heath are increased. Player will unlock the next Part I Pair Up Scenario with them, if all three are not already unlocked. ' ' Side Quest: Heath’s Story after Heath prevents Eden from using the Forbidden Attack. upon going to Heath’s house, indicated by a red dot on the map in the Leriann capital city. It’s more on the outskirts, and is small, with a few gardens and pens for chickens. Eden, and Lissa are there, standing outside. Heath: Uh, are you guys gonna keep standing there? Or do you want to come in? Rai: Ah, sure! Eden: I didn’t know you lived here, honestly. Lissa: Looks cozy. go inside. There are 7 children running around inside, as a woman is standing by the kitchen. Heath: Ma, I’m home. children all run over to him and the rest of the party and Heath pats their heads. Ma: Hi, Sweetie! and Eden laugh a little at the idea of him being called “Sweetie”... Eden: Hello ma’am, Colonel Eden here. Ma: Colonel! Why hello there! at Rai and Lissa. Now who are these cuties? They look adorable, in their fancy outfits! Heath: Ma, they are royalty. Kids: Really!!! Ma: exclamation points appear. I am so sorry! Bows. I didn’t realize that! Kid 1: Do you have a crown??? Rai: Smiles. I don’t have it on when I leave the castle, it might get a little dirty! Kid 1: Ohhh! Do you go to fancy balls? Lissa: My, these children sure like to ask a lot of questions. Heath: Yeah, don’t mind them. They’re a bit curious. Eden: And the Colonel gets completely ignored... Sulks. Ma: Well make yourselves at home, kiddos! Heath: Where’s Pa? Ma: Out in the wheat fields, but don’t you worry. her hand off. You’ve done enough making your way up as a Knight and sending home money for your siblings! of the group looks surprised. Heath: his head. Heh. shifts, and they’re outside. Rai: You send money home? Heath: Nods. Wages from being a Knight, and money from this trip. Lissa: Dedication. Heath: Just to make their lives easier for the kids, in case of Leriann getting decimated or some bad economy happens. Eden: Hmm, seems like our tough guy is good with children. Rai: Wow, now I know why you work so hard, to earn enough to provide for your family! Lissa: Impressive, very impressive. Heath: Thanks. Eden: In Leriann, earning Knighthood involves impressing the Khan, training, and passing the entrance exam. Lissa: Knighthood seems so much different here, far more dedicated than anything. Heath: It sure was. shifts, and is told in a flashback with Heath narrating. Heath: Years back, I was still a farm boy, but I always wanted to be a Knight. Heath is shown working in the fields. Eden: All able bodied people can serve as Knights, but to stay as them, is a different story. Heath: So, that’s why I wanted to work hard to impress the Khan. Heath is seen training in the Castle courtyard, knocking down wooden practice dummies with one punch. Khan Leriann is watching from a distance, with Eden, already a Colonel beside him. Heath: Of course, Idiot Colonel was already a Colonel. Was considered a military genius. Eden: Touche. Lissa: He has talent after all. Eden: What does that mean??? and Young Heath sees Young Eden, who’s snoozing off to the side. Young Heath: How did HE become Colonel??? practicing his punches on training dummies and logs. Young Eden: I heard that. Smirks. It’s all natural talent. Young Heath: his teeth and tries harder. Eden: Man, you remembered EVERYTHING. Heath: So I trained harder and harder, because Khan was going to observe me and decide whether or not I qualified for a full time Knight. again, and Heath is at the arena. Eden is there too, with the Khan and other knights, watching in the bleachers. Khan Leriann: Today, you will be tested. plays as Young Heath, with a few monster battles. Notably, this fight has different attacks and Heath has different stats. defeating the monsters... Khan Leriann: Very good. Now, the final test. goes down to the Arena. Young Eden: Good luck, you’ll need it. Smirks. Young Heath: Right. battle starts. Eden also has a different moveset and different stats. defeating Eden... Young Eden: What??? Shocked. Knight: He took down Eden?! Khan Leriann: proudly. Heath Orion, you are now a knight. of flashback. Rai: Whoa! Heath: Since then, we became rivals. Eden: And I never let my guard down so easily again! Heath: Well, not AS easily. He didn’t want me taking his position. Eden: What was that, Sissy Jerk??? two are annoyed at each other. Heath: You heard me, Idiot Colonel! Still can’t back down now! End. completing the Side Quest, Heath will get bonuses on his Pair Up boosts when linked with Rai, Eden, or Lissa. The next Pair Up Scenario is automatically available for Part I, if the Player has not already unlocked the third Pair Up for the half of the game. ' ' Side Quest: Eden’s Story immediately after Heath’s Side Quest. once the Player makes it to the Arena, and a cutscene will appear. Heath, Sera, and Rai are there. Eden: Imma go give my reports to the Khan. Be back later, Bud and Honey. Sera: ... Eden leaves. Okay, how in the world did he achieve that Colonel status? Heath: He already was one before I became a Knight, so I never exactly knew either... three of them are thinking... Rai: He IS a talented fighter, maybe he did some major fighting. Heath: When he’s not busy flirting and making lists of attractive women and ranking them. Sera: Gasps. He DOES that?! Heath: Yep. Rai: Anyway, he’s also pretty smart, he understands strategy- the only one Starla actually goes to run through first, before telling us, maybe he discovered something? Heath: Except he’s totally gullible when it comes to some things and superstitions. Sera: Well, he’s smart enough not to fall for the highly fabricated lies that the Devil Duo always come up with. Probably because he bears enough knowledge to know they aren’t true. voice is heard. Eden: Aww, that’s so sweet, my dear! turn around and see him. Rai: Actually, we were just wondering how you actually became Colonel. Eden: Aha! Lemme tell you! female knights walk by and he makes some flirty gestures and they blush. is shown. Young Eden is seen, in his Knight armor, watching other Knights train. Eden: Course, you people already know, I’m quite the fighter. Passing the Knight exam was easy, but ranking up was the hard part. And yes, Sissy Jerk, I actually worked hard when I needed to! Eden is still watching them train. After a while, they leave and Eden is seen training alone, flipping around gracefully with his lance and twirling it around with his aura. Eden: See, the way Leriann Knights fought were simple. It was mainly just offence and defence, nothing more. Their aura control was horrid, and using even a mediocre, aura charged attack was difficult. So they just focused on raw attack power. Sera: Well, you sure do use aura based attacks a decent amount. Your control is even good enough to use healing arts! Eden: That’s because I practiced a lot with the aura. I already had an affinity for it to begin with. I lacked the usual strength a Knight has, but I balanced it out by using aura based attacks. Eventually, I developed a completely different style. Eden is seen twirling around, with charged aura, spreading it out. With one snap, it explodes, and destroys large rocks everywhere around the Arena. Khan Leriann walks by at this moment and sees it. Eden: So I tried to come up with ways to make it easier for Leriann Knights to use their aura. We have it in our bodies for a reason, and we couldn’t use spells, but if we just used the aura to charge ourselves and our attacks, we’d be stronger than just simple, raw power. watches Eden teach fellow Knights the new fighting style he created. Eden: Eventually, I was able to spread the aura practices in our fighting, which resulted in me becoming Colonel. I also just happened to have natural genius on the battlefield, with instinct. Eden is seen, wearing a new outfit, being granted the Colonel status. of Flashback. Heath: That explains why everything changed when I joined, and I didn’t have the problem with aura. Eden: Because we taught it from the very beginning from then on. My earlier teachings of the techniques, allowed me to build up my leadership skills too. Sera: So that’s why you’re always goofing off, and flirting with women! You’ve already developed your skills as a leader and a knight from the beginning! And THAT’S why you never train with us! And it’s not like you want to surpass anyone else or go any higher. Heath: Course, that time when he lost to me... Eden: You never let that go, do you?! Sera: It definitely created a rivalry between those two, haha! Rai: And let Eden realize that he completely let go from his training! He didn’t take Heath that seriously in the fight, so! Heath: What is that supposed to mean! Zoro, Hyde, and a healer appear. Eden: Hey, sweetums. Illyana: Colonel! We want a fight with you and Heath! And those two! Rai: “Those two”? Zoro: We want to see how you two can fight with different kingdom people! Hyde: It might help our teamwork in general on the battlefield later on, so. Eden: Alright, challenge accepted. You guys in? all nod. battle starts, against those four. defeating them... Illyana: Pants. Colonel, y’all work really well together. Eden: Mhm! I think we make a good team! And I think we will all stick together for a while! If anything happened to Leriann, I’d call these two to help first! and Rai smile. End. completing the side quest, bonuses are added to Eden’s boosted Pair Ups with Sera, Rai, or Heath. The next Pair Up Scenario is automatically unlocked for Part I, if all three for this half of the game aren’t already unlocked. ' ' Side Quest: Lissa’s Story when Lissa is in the party, after going to the Taonian Desert for the first time. once going to the Desert again. Heath, and Irvine are there with Lissa. Irvine: You seem to know the Desert pretty well. Lissa: All citizens of Taonia must be trained here for at least a few years. Heath: All citizens?! Lissa: To prepare them for anything bad to happen. Every single one of them. Starla: Taonia’s history was so dark... It makes sense why everyone was raised to be so tough. Lissa: Only the strongest survive, and we live by that principle everyday. The desert is now a second home to me, as I spent so long as a child, just living in the desert. My mother died of illness when I was a small child, and there was a cure hidden in the desert, but we never found it. There are so many secrets hidden in the sand, and I intend to discover most of it. red glow surrounds Lissa. Lissa: eyes close, as she is communicating telepathically. She opens them. Raven’s been training here for the past few days, and nobody heard back from him- as he lacks Aramis. I doubt he’s in real danger, but I need to find him. Starla: Don’t worry, we’ll help! Lissa: Good, thank you. Aramis can react to the Taonian blood, so finding him will not be as hard. ends. Find Raven! Appears on the screen. Player will start to grow more red, as the party gets closer to Raven. locating a possible area, cutscene appears. snaps, and much of the sand disappears, revealing an underground entrance. Lissa: Why in the world would he be down here? Sighs. Good grief, that brother of mine. go descend. The inside looks like a pyramid. Mysterious Voice is heard, with the dialogue shaking. Mysterious Voice: Do not enter... Irvine: Nope! Mysterious Voice: You have been warned, for I am the mysterious voice! Irvine: Uh huh. Mysterious Voice: Muttering. Maybe I should be more intimidating... throat. Who dares set food in this, my temple in the sands! Stay away, or disaster will be shaken upon your soul! Starla: Okay, shaky captions are NOT good enough to make a convincing, scary dialogue! Irvine: You said it, sister! high five. Heath: I have no idea what they’re talking about. Lissa: Me neither. ends. are random platforms and puzzles to get through, followed by sandy themed monsters. scary dialogue pops up as the Player gets further in. Mysterious Voice: Did you not get the memo earlier?! This is scary! So! Go away! the Player goes even further... Mysterious Voice: What part of stay away don’t you understand! Didn’t yo momma teach you to follow directions! Lissa, Starla, and Irvine: ... Heath: Well, MY MA told me not to get scared by pathetic voices like you! Mysterious Voice: You shall pay for thaaaat! Meet your doom! Starla: What are we, six? FINALLY making it to the final area... It’s an empty area with high ceilings and platforms. Mysterious Voice: Blagh hagh hagh hagh! You! You ignored those very scary and electrifying warnings! Yet you ignored them! Like seriously! What is WRONG with you people?! At least have the decency to run away- flash is seen out of nowhere, and the Mysterious Voice is revealed... It’s a cute little turtle with wings and sharp teeth... And Raven appears on the other side of the turtle, having smashed it against the wall with his fists. Lissa: Raven!!! Raven: Sis?! Lissa: Stern. Don’t “Sis?” me! Get down here instantly! We are going to have a little talk! comes over to the party. Raven: Y-yes? Lissa: Why did you go ALL the way into the depths of the Desert to train! You were supposed to stick by your escorts and go through some monsters! Irvine, and Heath just stand there, watching Lissa lecture her brother with amused faces. Not go into an underground dungeon that is difficult to find and go through the whole thing! Raven But sis! I defeated that turtle thing! Lissa: Were you even listening?! I don’t care if you defeat the SHIVERSLICE! You are NOT to go past the boundary lines! Not till you have access to Aramis! giant version of the sand tortoise appears. Heath: Uh, Lissa? Lissa: Not now! Raven. If I wasn’t around, you wouldn’t have been found so easily! The King isn’t even here in the kingdom, so who would be there to find you- Irvine: Lissa! giant sand tortoise comes closer. Lissa: Irvine, this is not the time! Don’t interrupt me while I’m lectur- Heath: Lissa!!!!! Lissa: WHAT?! turns around, and sees the giant sand tortoise about to attack her, and she teleports her and Raven away. Fight begins. defeating the boss... is shifted, and they are outside the Pyramid, while Lissa is heard lecturing Raven in the background again. Sweatdrops appear on everyone else. Irvine: I would not want to question her authority, ever. Heath: Women are... Scary. Starla: Well, behind that scariness and demanding nature, Lissa’s words are just of love and care for her little brother! See how she lectures him about being careful? Irvine: True that... But I uh... Let’s just stay on her good side all the time, okay? Starla: Right on! End. completing this side quest, Lissa will get bonuses on her boosts for Pair Ups with Starla, Irvine, and Heath. The next Pair Up scenario for her and each of those characters are unlocked, if the Player did not already unlock all three of them for each of the characters for Part I. ' ' Side Quest: Arena! ' ' after getting the full party, and going to the Taonia Desert. simply after going back to the Leriann Arena. whole party is there, with dialogues popping up, as they walk up to a lady sitting by a desk. Rai: What’s this? Some kind of competition? Eden: Kinda. At this time of year, Leriann Arena takes challengers all around the world to compete against each other for prizes and money! Irvine: We should try it, Rai! Starla: Yeah, the matches me and Rai fought in the Arena were great! Irvine: And... Sulks. I didn’t get to participate... up. BUT THIS TIME I SHALL SUMMON THE STRENGTH INSIDE ME, THE ROARING, HOWLING BLAZES OF THE RAGING INFERNO TO CRUSH THE SPARKS AND SHADOWS ALIKE FROM MY FOES! Starla: Did he just reference three Star Strike Chronicles characters? Sera: Right, let’s just go in. I want to participate for myself! It sounds exciting, to test your strength? Yes? Lissa: And teamwork. Cherie: Oooh! Cherie actually wants to fight this time! Pongo: And Pongo! Heath: Looks like we will be going up against anyone. Irvine: OH YES! sighs, realizing that this is going nowhere and goes up to the desk. Starla: Hi, I’d like to sign up for 8, to participate as a Team? Lady: Yes, go right in and wait for your turn! Starla: Thank you! takes out her hand, creating wind, which drags the entire party over to follow her. ends and the Player is in a waiting room, where the Panda is there in case items or weapons are needed. When the Player is ready, one needs to go by the exit. a few seconds, Player automatically walks into the Arena. is seen walking in. are heard out of nowhere. Bob: This is Bob and Dude here! Today, we have some new faces! are seen, and battles start. Dialogues continue during battle. Dude: They look fierce! And diverse! From multiple kingdoms around Solaria! Irvine: COME FORTH AND YOU SHALL BE- Bob: A very balanced team, we have here, Dude! Irvine: What?! Lemme finish my epic lines! AS TIME CONSUMES THE SUBJECT, MUCH MORE AWAKENS- Dude: Looks like we already have fans cheering on the sidelines! Bob: Well, it sure looks like a fierce fray! Irvine: LET ME FINISH, DEAR CELESTE- Dude: Nope. Bob: And it looks like we have three royals in this group! Dude: Wowza! They sure seem powerful! Oh, and these other people seem alright too. Eden: I’m WAYYY more than alright! Everyone knows me! Dude: And... Who’re you? Heath: Sighs. Will you please be quiet? We’re trying to fight here! Bob: Boom. Feisty. Heath: Well some of us can’t concentrate with you hooligans yakking! Bob: At least the ladies are being pleasant and quiet. Why can’t you dudes be nice little people that are just quietly fight- Cherie: TAKE THAT, YA BIG CHICKEN NUGGET! Pongo: AND WABAM! Bob: ...I stand corrected. Dude: But there are these lovely ladies also. I wonder if the Prince can set us up with any of the party members! Sera: You guys are like what, twenty years older than us? Bob: Rude! It’s 10! Rai: Have Irvine. Dude: Ew, do you think I’d want a crusty fella who thinks he’s so cool? Irvine: Hmph! You’re not so sharp looking either, ya scallywag! Lissa: Sighs. Starla: Just ignore them. For now. We can murder them later. Lissa: Good plan. of dialogues. defeating the rounds in the Arena, they can be replayed but with different difficulties, monsters, and prizes. However, they have no dialogues. completing this course, additional prize money is added followed by advanced armor for the whole party. End.